Always
by NewRomantic21
Summary: A Burzek one-shot based of the deleted scene from "Last Minute Resistance"


A/N: a one-shot follow up to the deleted burzek scene, which by the way was so worth the wait.

Adam waited in the driver's seat of Kim's car for her. She was still watching Zoe play on the playground with her friends. They didn't have anywhere to be until later so he wasn't going to rush her. He gave her the space she needed even though more than anything he just wanted to pull her into his arms and never let go. It killed him to see how much pain she was in over her sister's rape. He would do anything to be able to fix everything or take away the pain but he couldn't so he was just going to be there for her and do whatever she needed. Today included dropping Zoe off at school and then running some errands before the hospital discharged Nicole for them to take her home. Technically he didn't need to be there for this but he felt better being with her and she hadn't said it yet but he knew she felt better with him there too.

After the team had finished arresting the two guys for rape, murder, and attempted rape and rushed to the hospital to see him. Lindsay had already sent him a message that she was okay but he still needed to see her in person. His drive to the hospital he just kept seeing her attacking that guy. To be honest he really wasn't surprised he knew how much pent up emotion she was holding in to keep a clear head for the case. He talked to her about it, that Voight wouldn't let her be involved if she got emotional so she kept it all it. It worried him because normally very open with how she felt. (Except for their break up but he wasn't going there now. They had talked through a lot of that and put most of it in the past and were learning from the rest of it.) So while the rest of the team stood there in shock over what Kim did he understood and let her get it for a bit before they pulled her off the guy.

Adam got to her room and see she was still groggy from the drugs and having her stomach pumped. Watching her take those drugs and then go off with the guy was the worst thing he ever had to watch and was just as scary if not more then when she got shot.

"Hey." He said softly from the doorway. She looked up at him and just bursted in to tears. He ran over to her and wrapped her in his arms to hold her while she cried.

"I am so sorry." Kim said in between her sobs. Adam tried to soothe her but he really couldn't tell her it was okay because he was so scared when she did took those drugs so instead he said, "Kim everything will be okay."

"Are you mad at me?" She asked still crying.

"No. I understand. But Kim I was so scared. You could have gotten seriously hurt." He told her while he ran his hand up and down her back.

"I just had to." She said as her crying started to slow down.

"I know, darling. And we got them. Everything will be okay." He said still rubbing her back. She pulled her head off his chest and his shirt was covered in her tears and some snot but he didn't care. He looked her in the eyes now. He could see the pain in them and it was like a knife to his heart.

"Kim I am here for you for anything you need. No matter what. Whatever you or your sister or Zoe need, I am here." Adam told her.

Kim just nodded to this and put her head on his shoulder again before she said, "I don't think I could do this without you."

"Well it's a good thing I am here then." He said with a small smile trying to lighten the mood. "You should rest. Zoe is with Platt so I will go check on her and then go grab some clothes for you for when you are discharged tomorrow."

"Thanks." Kim said still holding on to his hand as he stood up. He planted a kiss on the top of her head and then walked to the door.

"Hey Adam." She called as he got to the doorway.

"Yeah?" He said turning to look back at her.

"Thanks for covering my ass." She said with a small grin.

Adam smiled at this and responded with, "Always."

Adam was thrown from this memory when Kim opened the car door.

"All good?" He asked as she took her seat and closed the door.

"As good as I am gonna be." She told him. He went to put the key in the car but she said, "wait." He put his hand down and looked at her. She turned in her seat to face him and put her forehead on his arm and wrapped her arms around it. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He told her.

"I do. I am this big mess now that you are dealing with. You know you don't have to. I mean I love having you here. I feel better with you here but I understand if this is too much and you need a break. We were only just getting back together you don't have to deal with all this." Kim got out. She was holding that all in for the last two days. Adam had been so good taking her home from the hospital and helping her take care of Zoe but she felt like she was relying on him too much and they only had just gotten back together. Hell she wasn't even sure if they were actually back together. They were something she just didn't know what.

"Kim." Adam said and she kept her head on his shoulder. "Look at me." She finally lifted her head to meet his eyes. He could see the tears sitting there the ones she was trying so hard to hold in.

"Listen to me very carefully. I know I don't have to do this. I want to do this. I want to be here for you and your family. I lost you once and I am not going to lose you again. I am okay if we don't do anything right now I am okay if I am just here for you as a friend but I will be here no matter what. You are not pushing me away this time. I am here for good. Through the good and the bad. I am here. Always. Got it?"

Kim nodded her head at him now with the tears streaming down her face. Adam reached over and wiped the tears off her face with his thumb carefully and then kissed her forehead one more time.

"We good?" He asked.

"Yeah. Lets go." She said turning to get her seat belt.

"Alrighty then. I am your chauffeur for the day. Where are we off to first?" Adam asked.

"Coffee. Lots of coffee first." Kim replied with a small smile.

"Sounds like a plan." Adam said as he started the car and put it into drive. He knew this wasn't going to be an easy road but it will be worth it in the end.


End file.
